<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【快新/新快】Last Contact by Turkeyyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357351">【快新/新快】Last Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu'>Turkeyyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【快新/新快】Last Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　晨光大亮时，工藤宅外总能见到穿蓝色西装的身影。这是他的例行公事——受理委讬信件。在破获地下组织，声名大噪以后，若是维持从前察看信件的频率，他家信箱绝对会被塞爆。</p><p>　　要说和以前有哪里不同，就是案件开始光明正大找上他了，警视厅的来电一通又一通。</p><p>　　找小猫小狗的约几个月出现一次，窃盗的概率稍大一些，占比最大的多半是寻人委讬。</p><p>　　你问命案？那是每天走在路上受理的。</p><p>　　除去工作上的委讬，不时也有些特殊信函——好比现下躺在信箱里的、通体洁白的硬卡纸。</p><p>　　工藤新一弯腰朝里头望去，除了这纸熟悉的小东西外，只剩下家电修缮的广告单。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　今日的米花也很和平。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　房门落锁。工藤研究起手中的预告函，很快便将其中含义拆解得七七八八。</p><p>　　侦探将基德卡颠来倒去，尝试找出暗语或机关，然而不论他怎么努力要往作案的方向解读，结果都是同一句话。</p><p>　　——午前十点工藤宅见。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　今日的米花，是真的很和平。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怪盗单独给他寄预告函，大概要追溯到两年前歼灭黑衣组织的行动。变回工藤新一后侦探和怪盗的距离急遽缩短——从前多半仅是物理层面上的接近。</p><p>　　一方束手束脚，一方无意交心，竟也能走到今天这种局面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一踏出玄关，见到栅门外的身影不由吃惊起来——打破以往非白即黑的着装，怪盗在他眼前第一次像个普通邻家男孩般，一身休閒打扮多了点平凡气息。</p><p>　　帽簷下的脸庞看不真切，但仍能辨识出对方笑着打了招呼。</p><p>　　“基德。”</p><p>　　工藤小跑两步上前给他开门，听见锁被旋开的声响才意识到自己方才的举动有多么心急。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以，找我什么事？遇到麻烦了？”</p><p>　　“不可以单纯约你出来逛逛吗？”</p><p>　　工藤闻言猛地顿住脚步，又在黑羽回过头的疑惑目光里赔着笑重新跟上对方。</p><p>　　怎么回事，语气里一股委屈。</p><p>　　他从脚下分出心思去看怪盗，尝试在那面无表情的习惯性伪装里探寻些蛛丝马迹，可惜不如人愿。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　预告——不，也许真的该改口称邀请函——上的时间是早上十点整，六月里东京还不算太热，刚巧落在令人舒适放松的程度。</p><p>　　“吃过了吗？”</p><p>　　连阳光都恰到好处的周日早晨，黑羽快斗绝不会亏待自己，该怎么睡就怎么睡，只有鸽子能代替闹钟把他啄醒。但他似乎错估了侦探这种职业，要知道毛利侦探事务所是没有双修日的。</p><p>　　工藤新一这种工作狂更不用说，案件大概提供了与睡眠同等的功效，加上咖啡能直接化身永动机，比正职警员还卖命。</p><p>　　果然侦探抬起标志性的半月眼，“饿就说，陪你去啊。”</p><p>　　“嘿嘿，好久没有一起吃饭了。”黑羽摸摸鼻子笑道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　上一次，大概是工藤新一拎着他的晚餐——波洛咖啡厅友情赞助的招牌三明治——去基德的作案现场。再无第三人的天台里气氛和谐得像晚间散发暖光的路边摊，两人一边是晚饭，一边则成了宵夜。</p><p>　　完全是随意而为之。包装袋一捲便收拾得干干净净，没有人知道侦探和小偷背后是这种关系。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你怎么又不吃饭就来，时间已经延后不少了吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——这种，可以共进一餐的、可以互相关心的、可以为对方修改行动时间的关系。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　说起来他们究竟是什么？黑羽允许工藤接近他、探寻白衣底下的秘密，侦探知道潘朵拉与组织的事，知道他喜欢甜食恐惧鱼，以及他家里有上百副扑克，其中四分之三破损缺漏，半副烧焦。可惜又是哪一方有所保留，导致黑羽快斗在他面前永远只是怪盗基德。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤一点也不疑惑怪盗会找间甜品店解决，店员和他很熟的样子，点个头就知道要什么。</p><p>　　只是没想到还包括他的份。“这是最近新出的样式，不太甜。”黑羽边说边撑着脸颊啊呜一口蛋糕，脸上洋溢幸福的表情，工藤莫名觉得他快能冒出小花了。</p><p>　　原谅侦探对这类食材原料皆不熟悉，只尝出一种颇为特殊的味道，竟然很合他的意。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽看他眼神漫无焦点的熟悉表情，不知想到了什么，立刻出声抓回他的注意力。</p><p>　　“大侦探！不许想案子，你今天的时间可都是我的——”边说边从他胸前口袋捞出那张邀请函在指尖转过一圈，煞有介事地晃了晃。</p><p>　　“你已经赴约了。”</p><p>　　“好，好。”工藤答道。</p><p>　　其实也不怪黑羽会误会，毕竟他前科累累，似乎随时都能栽进自己的思维殿堂里。用曾被挂断无数次电话的服部平次的话来说，就是“在做人之前，他首先是个侦探”。</p><p>　　果然是挚友，知人知面还知心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　正餐时间甜品店的人潮不多，一眼望去只有零星几桌。店员小哥开始躲在柜台后头打盹，而他们的话题已经从昨天买了新的烤箱到阿笠博士家闯进一只蓝眼白猫。</p><p>　　“灰原说牠听不见。博士在想要不要养下。”已经开始买猫窝了。</p><p>　　“有名字吗？”</p><p>　　“不……还没有。”有。</p><p>　　……牠叫KID的事，在本人面前怎么说得出口啊！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一拒绝承认这是他提供的名字。第一次瞥到那抹敏捷的白色身影，他就恍然觉得像某位小偷先生，一句KID都没来得及咽回肚子里。</p><p>　　灰原哀是什么表情他不想回忆。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　聊起小动物就一发不可收拾，怪盗是个走到哪都吸引动物的体质，侦探在作为江户川柯南的日子里也险些被鲁邦的热情扑倒过。而黑羽那些陪他上天入地的鸽子们近来和工藤是越来越熟悉了，有的甚至会主动亲近他。</p><p>　　“柯南还好吗？好久没看到了。”</p><p>　　“唉，最近食量有点下降……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那是曾被江户川救下的鸽子。</p><p>　　黑羽后来替牠改了名，监视毛利侦探事务所的任务也固定落到柯南头上，不时还捎回江户川的信。还好鸽子认定了巢穴便绝对忠诚，换作别的动物也许就被小侦探拐走了。</p><p>　　工藤回归后，黑羽就在首次会面中告知了这个消息。侦探从不过问原因，他怕对方不仅仅是开玩笑，那太令人动摇。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所有人都簇拥着工藤新一，江户川柯南就留给怪盗基德缅怀。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我想去静冈。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　风铃声响起，工藤正欲跟着跨出门，想了想又回头问道：“今天那个蛋糕里加了什么？”</p><p>　　“我帮您看看……啊，那好像不是我们店里做的，不好意思。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“看不出你还爱好天文。”</p><p>　　纵使离开了低视角世界，工藤新一仍然通过灰原哀与三个孩子交好，去博士家蹭饭时会遇到，导致小孩子近来流行什么也略知一二。</p><p>　　此生仅一次，可遇不可求的日环食。镇日鼓捣试管的灰原都罕见地有点兴致，东京看不到，便和孩子们搭着博士的甲壳虫追奇景去。</p><p>　　没想到自己也阴错阳差做了同样的事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这里远离市区，人影稀疏，就是人为噪音也不怎么听得见。他们甚至是租自行车来的，路程上连公车站都没有。</p><p>　　放在以前他肯定要担心案件突发——某种意义上相当有自知之明——但跟着怪盗基德，不管繁华地段还是荒郊野岭，似乎安全系数都呈指数性增长。</p><p>　　“平时等你就看看夜空，久了也看出兴趣了。”</p><p>　　黑羽快斗在他身边就地坐下，“作为预告函灵感来源还不错。说起来，铃木顾问近期收购的净水钻就叫‘银河碎片’。”</p><p>　　“其实只要说一声，园子无论如何都愿意帮你的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽面无表情，假装没听见般自顾自安置起他的背包。里头备齐双份减光设备，该有的东西一应俱全，还真是做足了准备。</p><p>　　工藤在调整望远镜的片刻里环视一圈近处的山区，稜线蜿蜒至另一座山体背后被挡住，高空有色块相间的物体缓缓移动。</p><p>　　有人在玩滑翔伞。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　天色逐渐暗下来，彷彿熟悉的夜正一点点降临。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真的是日环食！没有看过呢。”</p><p>　　“不过是被月亮遮住而已。”</p><p>　　话音未落，旁边的少年闷闷地笑起来。喉间的震动通过身体与柔软草地，传达至另一边。“名侦探一点都没变。”</p><p>　　工藤的疑惑仅仅停留了一瞬，他很快想起了当初在城市夜色里奔驰时的对话。彼时耳际的风呼啸，警笛大噪，少年眼眸明亮。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怪盗嚣张地打破萨斯顿三原则，空中漫步的玄机则被侦探拆解。理应受万众瞩目的“蓝色奇迹”被扔在摩托车上分不得一点目光，基德和江户川自顾自地争论不休。</p><p>　　“天空的蓝和大海的蓝一个是散射一个是反射，两者完全不同，你少一概而论。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　过于久远的回忆，此刻回头才猛然发现，原来他们已经陪伴彼此这么长一段路。长到怪盗不为作案，基德卡作邀请函也没人觉得不对劲。</p><p>　　毕竟有过九死一生的共同经历，曾经的对立身份早已悄然变质。是朋友，却尚未交换名字。不是朋友，又比情人要契合。</p><p>　　也许是所谓的灵魂伴侣。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一闻言只笑了笑，权当默认。三年过去，小侦探早已成了大侦探，幸好骨子里还是曾经的模样。</p><p>　　那时候前路漫漫却仍暗含希望，少年志气高昂目标远大，里头尚有圆满与未来。</p><p>　　而侦探同样地不解风情，用那只会道出真相的口将怪盗堵得说不出话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不许愿吗。”</p><p>　　“欸？！对着日环食吗？”</p><p>　　“流星是自然天象，日环食也是。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽开始怀疑，是否侦探才是会窥心的人。他不只想和对方分享一块蛋糕，还想在他身边许下生日愿望，可惜吹蜡烛实在太明显才作罢。</p><p>　　侦探总能给他一种安心感，彷彿所有不着边际的妄想都因他存在而提升了成真的机率。这么想着黑羽快斗偏头看了对方一眼，没想到工藤新一也看着自己。</p><p>　　“它都为你而来了，会实现的。”工藤比划道。</p><p>　　闻言黑羽隐下想掩饰的习惯反应，心跳地飞快，不禁疑心再不说点什么是否就要被听见了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不会的。</p><p>　　不会吗……？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽急忙收回视线，浑身都不对劲起来。侦探的目光汇聚在身上彷彿能将他穿透，至此一切秘密无所遁形。</p><p>　　难以适应这种被扒皮般的感受，还好有深色镜片作阻绝，聊胜于无。</p><p>　　视野降下黑暗，他倒是真的许了愿。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　希望能早日回归正常生活。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　希望旁边这个人平安顺遂。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤默唸完便悄悄侧过脸看他，黑羽闭着眼，像所有虔诚祷告的信徒般。</p><p>　　他莫名生出了时间停留在这一刻该多好的想法，也许是因为对方的样貌太安静，而他知道怪盗总会再次睁开那双漂亮的海蓝色眼瞳，自己只需要专注地看着他就好。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他会许什么愿望呢？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　杯户饭店那一眼已经过去三年不只，怪盗正式复出也即将迈入第四个年头。他自己早就卸下一身重担，亲朋好友愿意理解、包容他所有自作主张的谎言，江户川柯南不必死去，反而超乎他预料地停留在阳光里。</p><p>　　这是最好的结果。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怪盗基德的结果会是什么？</p><p>　　侦探尚未找到为他抵清罪名的理由，纵使他明白对方善良到堪称单纯。可惜制定好的法条不随人意，国际罪犯的通缉令需要一个交代。</p><p>　　找到潘朵拉又如何？自首后——侦探知道他会的——被动辄数十年的诉讼消磨，馀下半生里只系着一纸假释证明书？</p><p>　　不是。或者说，不该。</p><p>　　他的信仰从不让无辜的人蒙受诬陷、让不该受伤害的人受伤害。法律并不等同于正义，怎么能逃避责任般丢给法庭决断这一切。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而以上仅建立在潘朵拉存在的状况下。如果怪盗追寻的本就是飘渺虚幻的妄想呢？那便是计划再周密也无解的死局。</p><p>　　两年时光又催生出多少预告函，多少次头脑风暴间的较量与夜里久逢一面的惺惺相惜。于情于理他都无法眼睁睁看对方就此深陷桎梏不得自由。</p><p>　　一条路走得太久，就感受不到脚底踩的是尖石还是草皮，就忘了还有岔路可以选择。这里可没有路牌供人停下思考，怪盗会给自己设置停损点吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　究竟该怎么做，才能……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　下午三点的空气是凝固的，没有半点风的溪流边静得只剩水流声，热气逐渐堆积起好加重这个恶性循环。</p><p>　　工藤新一开始漫无边际神游起来。恍然发现某次自己偷袭得逞，而彼时怪盗丝毫没有察觉般安睡的画面，现下便颇为相似。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“怎么了？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤猛地缩回手，对黑羽投来的疑惑视线随意笑笑表示没什么。现在才发现自己想着想着竟真的做出了动作，指尖触及对方微微卷曲的发梢。</p><p>　　黑羽化了妆。少年人带着点傲气的眼尾被妆粉润去，整个人生生温软三分。鼻梁与脸颊的线条都修饰过，五官和工藤早已不再相似。</p><p>　　总是这样的，怪盗未曾将真实的内里袒露在他眼前。不过比起这陌生的一张脸，他还比较喜欢单片眼镜。泛着金属光泽的物件虽然冷冰冰的，至少仍有熟悉的气息。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　最接近对方的时刻，或许要属江户川柯南时期吧。没有镜片也不必粉墨，出借工藤新一的身份便能换个得力助手——或者说，换台计程车。</p><p>　　变回工藤新一唯一的缺点大抵就在这了。从此没了卸下伪装的借口，千里长空的晚风再与他无缘。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　阳光再次回到脸上，落进发丝的缝隙里。黑羽快斗拍足了照片，心满意足地走上来时的小径。侦探跟在他轻快的步伐后头，犹豫再三还是选择了开口。</p><p>　　“特地写预告函，只是看日环食吗。”</p><p>　　还要想谜题呢。</p><p>　　“没找你出来，名侦探就是宅在家看一天福尔摩斯吧。”</p><p>　　“……真的没有事？”</p><p>　　黑羽回头露出恰到好处的疑惑表情，旋开车轮上的锁。</p><p>　　“有什么不能说的吗。”</p><p>　　“名侦探。”他在心里叹了口气。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果我当它是预告函，就会通知中森警部。</p><p>　　“我可没把你当作怪盗基德。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一强势地拉过他，四目相交，距离近得两人间的空气都被挤压、争先恐后奔逃而出，再没什么竖起无形高墙。</p><p>　　黑羽为这过分的亲近侷促地屏息，对方眼底的认真硬生生压下移开视线的冲动。他被这份目光震在原地，双腿也无法挪动半分。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　太近了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“在我面前的只是你（anata）而已。”*</p><p>　　侦探放缓了语气，“生日快乐。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　什么时候开始，名侦探就不喊他基德了？</p><p>　　黑羽张了张口，半晌说不出一个字。错愕、意料之外，将他乱作一团的心洩漏给侦探。工藤仍握着他的手腕，阻绝所有退缩馀地。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你……”</p><p>　　“不一定要是怪盗基德，对吧。”工藤继续道。</p><p>　　“我不知道你叫什么名字，今年几岁，住在哪里。但这都不妨碍我重视、珍惜你这个朋友。”</p><p>　　意识到魔术师的手有多金贵，他松了些手劲，只是虚握着，“我什么也不会探究。”所以除了以上三点，别再对我隐瞒。</p><p>　　“你开口我一定不会拒绝。”只要你想，我就愿意在你身旁。</p><p>　　“……我等着你告诉我名字。”</p><p>　　所以会有那天的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽快斗没说话，侦探明白他听懂了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两年前那个足以改变侦探终生的夜晚，黑羽留到了最后。他在暗处看着江户川小小的身板在门缝后消失，听他在痛楚中嘶哑，最后工藤新一昂首阔步，重新回到所有人面前。</p><p>　　掌声和隐约的哭声混杂在一起，有人上前拥抱，场面热闹得宛如大型聚会。</p><p>　　怪盗在离开前一刻和侦探对上了眼，也不知道在喧腾之下对方究竟如何感知到自己的位置。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他既为对方打从心底高兴，又无能为力地感到孤独。</p><p>　　那最理解自己的男孩消失了，彻底、永远。</p><p>　　真实的工藤新一对他而言是陌生的，尽管从眨眼频率到走路方式怪盗皆熟稔于心。</p><p>　　但江户川柯南和工藤新一终归是不一样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他不会迁怒于先一步回到属于自己的世界的江户川，即使孑然一身也绝无半分怨言，至少那个侦探存在过。</p><p>　　习惯是奢侈软弱的借口，回到最初的模样未必就不能忍受。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　谁想得到工藤新一转身就毅然决然蹚进另一滩浑水来，接近得悄无声息，察觉时早已无法再将他分割出去。但即便如此侦探也始终恪守着他的底线，小心翼翼地从未越界。</p><p>　　侦探不再是个没话语权，什么都要假他人之手的小孩。但他用行动挑明了不会离开，像曾经的怪盗一样默默将每处缺漏补上。长空、深海，轮到他为对方撑起庇护所。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他说了朋友。</p><p>　　怎么会有这种侦探啊？黑羽想。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　虽然讲得弯弯绕绕，有前句没后句，但工藤知道对方好好地接收到了，包括里面掺杂的隐晦私心。</p><p>　　喜欢你和喜欢你以及喜欢你、请不要退缩也别走……什么的。</p><p>　　简直太羞耻了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两人沿着车道穿行，风堪堪将脸上的热度降下去。视野中逐渐出现民房，远方是市区的高楼。他们重新回到日常轨道上， 一切都没变，又都变了。</p><p>　　工藤新一捕捉到前方的人和自己如出一辙的通红耳尖，觉得有点好笑，但又不是很意外。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　其实，就像日环食一样。</p><p>　　再浓重的黑暗也不能逼退你的光芒，黑暗退去仍耀眼如一。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　*あなた（anata）不像san或kimi等等能表示说话两者的关系，通常用在不知道对方名字或者不知道两人关系的时候</p><p>　　这里想强调的是仅仅是你的意思，感觉中文不够强烈（自己菜</p><p>　　</p><p>　　题目last contact指日食复圆</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　擅自把环食能见范围移到日本（#</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>